1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aircraft transverse wing pivoting, tilting, and positioning mechanisms in general, and, in particular to rearward swept pivotal transverse wings having particular features adapted so as to achieve tilting with dehedral angles to allow the leading edge of the tilted transverse wind meet with the trailing edge of the swept primary wing or primary wing flap during low speed, high-lift flight, and to allow the transverse wing to return to a parallel relationship with the primary wing without dehedral angles during high-speed flight, and to provide transverse wing collars to obtain necessary clearance between the canted, tilted, and forward variable swept position and the aircraft fuselage during the high-lift configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pivotal transverse wings with dehedral angles inherent in the positioning of of two independent sets of high-speed airfoils relative to the fuselage of an aircraft represents very recent improvements in the state of the art. In Coronel, Airplane, Ser. No. 049,277 (1979) (now abandoned) FIGS. 7 and 8; an aircraft possessing pivotal swept transverse wings with dehedral angles is described. The dehedral angles incorporated in the transverse wings and/or primary wings as depicted are necessary for the unpivoted set of high-speed transverse wings to be pivoted in a manner which will facilitate the meeting of the leading edge of the transverse with the trailing edge of the primary wing or lowered primary wing flap.